


[Untitled:]_2

by Deadman



Series: [Untitled:]_ [2]
Category: [Untitled:]_
Genre: Original Fiction, Original Universe, Undead, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadman/pseuds/Deadman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second installment of the [Untitled:]_ series</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Untitled:]_2

The Corporal shut his eyes and rubbed them vigorously. When he opened them, he was looking out across a small courtyard, rifle in hand.

 

“Hey, ranger Rick! You see anything?” Jack shouted from below, looking up at the sniper.

 

Rick snapped out of it and signaled that the coast was clear. He closed his eyes for 5 seconds, in order to switch to infrared vision. One of the perks of having cybernetic eyes was the ability to both change vision modes and zoom in on distant targets. Not only that, but he could extract a cable from his pupil and connect it to his scope, allowing for even greater accuracy. The only downside was that the machinery in his eyes let out a chemical discharge that created dark circles around his eyes. Hence the comic reference to the character “Ranger Rick”, who was a racoon.

 

“I’m picking up a small horde of level 1 infected in the distance, but they seem to be clearing out.” He shouted to his comrades below. “Hold on.”

 

Rick reached behind his ear, both of which had also been enhanced, and increased the volume setting. He could hear very faint thuds approaching rapidly.

 

The corporal spoke into his communicator, “Hey, Sarge. I’m picking up some strange audio coming this way, but its too faint to make out...”

 

The sound of chains rattling behind him startled the corporal, and Rick spun around to point his rifle towards the source of the sound.

 

“Rick? What is it?” Sarge’s voice blared over the radio, but Rick was speechless. Standing before him was a monstrous, level 3 infected. The creature staring down his rifle was codenamed Fenrir, and for good reason. With a height of at least 12 feet, the beast towered over Rick. The corporal slowly aimed his 50-caliber rifle at the creature’s wolf-like head, inducing a deep growl from the beast’s mouth. Rick could’ve counted the beast’s teeth if he wanted, but he couldn’t avert his gaze from those eyes. Those burning, hating eyes that Fenrir was known for. They gave off a deep, red glow that intensified the fear one feels when looking into them.Fenrir took a step towards the paralyzed corporal, testing him. Rick couldn’t move. The werewolf-like creature’s presence was too imposing.

 

Here was a monster, who was built for killing, staring down a man not suited for close-quarters combat. All rick had was that rifle. Fenrir had huge fangs and jaws, perfect for severing limbs, and claws capable of slicing through steel. As if that wasn’t enough, there was the chain. No one knew how the infected had come across it, or learned to fight with it, but he did. It was a long, thick chain that was wrapped around Fenrir’s forearm, draped across his broad shoulders, and wrapped down his other arm. Not only was this chain nigh indestructible, but it was ridiculously heavy. Sigma squad had once found a link of the chain, but it took a crane to lift it away. On one end of the chain, usually the left, was a weight the size of Fenrir’s hand that could crush tanks. On the other, was a broken chain link that had been bent into a hook and sharpened. It was from this end that the retrieved link was thought to have come from.

 

A sudden bark from Fenrir snapped Rick out of his trance, causing him to fire at the beast’s skull. Fenrir’s head cocked back, taking the full force of a point-blank shot. Seeing the beast fall to it’s knees, Rick lowered his rifle and peered over to try and get a glimpse of the damage.

 

“What’s going on up there, Corporal?” Sarge’s voice echoed across the rooftop, “We heard shots fired.”

 

“You’ll never guess who I just took out, Sarge.” Rick chuckled into his radio. “I just blasted Fenrir in the face!”

 

“Say again, Corporal? I could’ve sworn you said you shot Fenrir.” The sergeant questioned.

 

Rick walked over to the edge of the building and shouted, “I did! His corpse is right here!”

 

His squadmates looked up at him in confusion before aiming their weapons in his direction.

 

“Rick! Get down!” they practically shouted in unison, but it was too late.

 

Rick didn’t even have time to turn around before Fenrir sunk that hook deep into Rick’s left shoulder. His fading scream could barely be heard over the beast’s monstrous roar as Fenrir tossed Rick aside. Sigma opened fire on the creature to no avail, the rounds bouncing off Fenrir’s hide.

 

Rick struggled to focus his vision, but his head had smacked against the stone roof, causing his vision to blur. He could hear screams and gunfire coming from the plaza as he crawled to his rifle. His squad needed him, but he was having trouble moving. Once he had retrieved his weapon, Rick crawled to the edge of the building, leaving a trail of blood.

 

His squad was still alive, but they weren’t doing well.

 

The twins had emptied their rocket launchers, and were now attempting to face Fenrir hand-to-hand. They alternated attacking from different sides, Jim attacking high and Jill striking Fenrir’s legs. Even their combined strength was nothing to Fenrir. He seemed to mock their efforts, his growls sounding more and more like maniacal laughter. Once he tired of their antics, he kicked Jim into a building and caught Jill by the arm, lifting her to his face and snarling at her.

 

The others had all been firing at Fenrir this whole time, but it didn’t phase him. Realizing this, Sarge ordered everyone but Jack to stand down. Jack, hearing his cue, ran over and jumped onto Fenrir’s massive arm, slicing at the beast with his knives. Fenrir dropped Jill and took a step back, not so much because of the pain, but because Jack surprised him. Seeing an opportunity, Jim jumped onto Fenrir’s back, holding onto the beast’s chain. He then pulled a grenade from his belt and was about to chuck it into Fenrir’s snapping mouth.

 

Before he could release the grenade, however, a small blade pierced his hand, pinning the grenade to it. He cried out in pain and was about to fall from Fenrir’s back when a second, larger blade shot into his torso. Rick watched in horror as a 5-foot blade pinned Jim to an adjacent building.  

 

Jim looked at the blade pinning him to the wall and knew there was no getting out of this one. He had just enough time to look at his screaming sister and smile before the grenade detonated.

 

Sarge quickly looked in the direction the blades came from and shouted, “Jack! It’s Odin! Hold him off!” Jack turned to Stephen and told him to lay down some cover. Stephen nodded and ran off into a building. Turning to face his opponent, a chill ran down Jack’s spine.

 

There stood another level 3 infected, codenamed Odin. He’d been named thus because, whenever he threw one of the blades that shot out of his wrist, he never missed. Much like Odin whilst wielding Gungnir. Odin was a tall infected with a slender, muscular build. Capable of ejecting blades from his wrists, he was lethal at far as well as close range. His body looked as though he was wearing an enhanced body armor made by the Corporation, but that was impossible. Jutting through parts of his flesh, predominantly the knees, elbows, and shoulders, were long blades that could be removed and used as weapons or thrown. One strange thing about Odin, was the fact that he wore a long, crimson scarf which wrapped around his neck, forming a large collar, and draped down his back. Contrary to his human-like form, Odin had a long, prehensile tail and only 3 taloned toes on each foot, much like a bird of prey. His legs are also shaped differently, allowing for inhuman running speeds.

 

Jack approached the creature with extreme caution, watching for any blades that could shoot out of Odin’s hands. Odin noticed this and began brandishing his claws, as if to taunt Jack.

 

“You son of a bitch.” Jack muttered, remembering the last time he fought Odin. He could tell the creature remembered, too. It seemed as though Odin was staring at the last scar he gave Jack, which spanned Jack’s entire face.  

 

“Bring it!” Jack shouted as he charged Odin.

 

Rick could barely keep track of their movements, even with his enhanced eyes. Jack and Odin were a blur of blades, their clashes giving off sparks and flashes. They only stopped once in awhile to regain their footing, but whenever they did, Rick could see that jack was getting tired. Odin, on the other hand, was not. He didn’t have any lips, so he always looked like he was smiling, but you could tell when he meant it. His smile always seemed bigger when he fought Jack, and two faint glows could be seen through the pitch black visor that covered his eyes.

 

Their fight was interrupted when Fenrir sent Jill flying between them and into a wall. She was badly hurt and coughing up blood. Rick could tell that she wasn’t getting up anytime soon, so he fixed his aim on Fenrir to make sure he didn’t try to finish her off. Fenrir’s attention however, was fixed on the others. They were all jumping around and over him, staying just out of reach, but close enough for him to be aggravated at their presence.

 

A sudden flash of light caught his eye and he instinctively turned and fired. Odin had shot a small blade at the wounded Jill, and was glaring at Jack. Enraged by the attempt on Jill’s life, Jack attacked in a rage, swinging wildly.

 

“Jack, focus!” Rick yelled,”He’s just trying to..”

 

Rick stopped talking and quickly shot another of Odin’s blades out of the sky. When he redirected his aim towards Odin, he saw that the fiend was staring right at him. Jack ceased his attack to look up at Rick, then back at Odin. Even with Jack going all out, Odin kept looking at Rick. He was testing the sniper. While deflecting Jack’s blade with one hand, he raised his other into Rick’s view and slowly pushed out a blade.

 

Realizing the monster’s intent, Rick shifted his rifle and got ready. Seeing this, Odin shot the blade at Jill. Rick barely managed to shoot the blade before it pierced his comrade’s heart.

 

“Jill! Get up!” Rick shouted. Odin was throwing blades faster and faster, and rick knew he couldn’t get them all. He called out to Jill in between shots, but she didn’t respond. She kept muttering about her brother and Jack.

 

Odin was reveling in the situation and had begun to not only deflect Jack’s strikes, but to cut Jack between parries. Jack’s right arm was practically in ribbons at this point, and he could barely keep up his attacks. His vision began to blur and he dropped to his knees. tiring of this game, Odin thrust a blade through Jack’s chest and focused his attention on Jill.

 

Jack knelt there, in a growing pool of blood, and stared at Jill. “Please get up.” He coughed, spewing blood. “Honey. Get up.” His eyes welled with tears as he saw the blades getting closer and closer to his beloved.

 

“Jack! I’m running out of ammo!” Rick’s voice sounded muffled and distant. Jack’s vision faded in and out. He could feel the cold growing, and fell onto his side. Just before everything went dark, he saw her face. Odin was towering over her, deflecting sniper rounds with one hand, and pulling back a blade with the other. But she wasn’t looking at the beast before her. Her gaze was fixed on Jack’s face. They smiled, knowing that they died as they lived; Fighting and together.

“No!” Rick slammed his fist into the ground. He couldn’t save them, but it wasn’t too late for the others.

 

He rolled to the right, ignoring the pain in his shoulder, and fixed his aim on Fenrir’s head. But before he could fire, a sharp ringing in his head, followed by unbearable pain, made him grip his head and scream. An audible pop and sizzle rang over the sharp sound as his left eye went dark. The half blind corporal managed to overcome the pain in his head and drag himself to get a better view of the courtyard. He would never forget what he saw there.

 

The remaining members of his squad were all gripping their heads and screaming. Standing atop the building behind them was another level 3 infected, codenamed Syren. The only infected whose gender was recognized as female. She’d obviously been a full-figured woman once, as her sultry curves have often distracted an ill-fated soldier. She wore the tattered remains of a lab coat over her metallic, silver skin. There was some sort of device embedded in the center of her chest, and this device was connected to her head by strange wires. These wires joined her head at the ears, seemingly fused into her ear canal. Wires also seemed to run throughout the rest of her body, but under the skin.

 

Syren’s code name derives from the eerie humming and melodic vocalizations with which she communicates. The melodies seem to not only communicate to the other infected, but it has a kind of soothing effect on them. Unfortunately for Sigma, Syren’s song is also known to interfere with the signal’s generated by the human brain. Especially signals commanding bio-enhanced organs and body parts.

 

After jumping down from her perch, Syren walked over to Fenrir, who was holding a writhing Stephen by the neck and snarling. Never ceasing in her song, she approached the beast and ran her hand across his chest, instantly calming him. Seeing an opportunity, the soldier brought his sidearm up to Fenrir’s head and pulled the trigger.

 

The bullet didn’t harm Fenrir, but the action infuriated Syren. She grabbed Stephen by the head and took him from Fenrir. Having no strength to fight back, Stephen looked into the banshee’s eyes defiantly as she clasped her hands over his ears. He could feel the openings in her palms vibrate as she sang, her eyes closed and her head swaying with passion.

 

Rick watched through his scope as the blood ran from Stephen’s eyes. The soldier looked at Rick, his face maintaining its defiant look, and nodded. Rick took aim at Stephen’s head, watching his friend’s face twitch with pain. But before he could pull the trigger, a blade shot through his rifle, cleaving it in half.

 

Rick was stunned. He couldn’t save anyone. Odin, in his seemingly infinite evil, took all his power away. The fiend stared at Rick, taking pleasure in making Rick watch his squad die.

 

Once Syren’s song reached it’s climax, she dropped Stephen’s lifeless body and turned towards the remaining three soldiers. Having wasted all their ammo on Fenrir, the soldiers were at the mercy of the three infected. Odin looked over the ranks shown on their shoulders and gestured at Sarge, who was taken in Fenrir’s hand and lifted up to the beast’s eyes. Fenrir let out a questioning growl.

 

Sarge stared into Fenrir’s burning eyes and smiled, “We won’t tell you where he is.”

 

Fenrir snarled at this response and made Sarge face Carmen and Maria. They were both on their knees, facing Sarge. Odin stood behind a quiet Maria, holding her head up by the hair.

 

Carmen was crying and pleading at Odin to release her. “Please don’t! Leave my sister alone!. Please.”

 

Maria looked at her crying sister and took her hand. “Don’t look sis.”

 

That was all she said as Odin put a blade to her neck. Carmen looked at Sarge and sobbed.

 

“Please, Sarge. Don’t let them kill her!”

 

“Carmen!” the sergeant choked. “They’ll kill us regardless. I’m sorry.” He closed his eyes, a single tear running down his cheek.

 

Rick flinched when it happened. He struggled to his feet and stood on that rooftop, praying for help. Hoping for some miracle, but no help came.

 

Carmen knelt next to her dying sister, holding her hand and sobbing as the life left her body. Odin walked around and pointed his hand at Carmen’s head.

 

Sarge stared at the sisters. “I’m sorry, Carmen.”

 

The woman look up at the sergeant and nodded, “It’s ok, Sarge.” Her corpse fell atop her sister’s, a blade protruding from between her eyes.

 

Fenrir turned Sarge so that he was, again, facing the monster. Sarge looked at the beast in defiance and spit on its snout. Enraged, Fenrir held Sarge above his head and grabbed ahold of his legs.

 

Sarge looked Rick in the eyes. There was no smile. No nod of understanding. Just the look of a soldier, and Rick knew what that meant.

 

Rick turned to leave, but saw Odin in his path. The 8-foot devil slowly brought a blade up to Rick’s wounded shoulder and held it there, staring deep into Rick’s eyes. He wanted Rick to hear it, and hear it he did. Rick could hear every separating rib, every breaking vertebrae as Fenrir tore his sergeant in half.

 

The corporal closed his eyes and waited for death, but it never came. When he opened his eyes, the demon had vanished. He turned to look for the other two, but they had gone as well. the bloodied courtyard was all that remained.

 

The broken soldier shambled down the street, not knowing where he was going. He didn’t care. He knew only where he was. This surely had to be hell.

 

As he neared a military compound, he could feel his consciousness slipping. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a group of soldiers rushing to his aid. The last thing he heard...

  
Was a howl.


End file.
